


In Our Own Time

by Rukosband



Series: Kakuhida Week 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: KakuHida Week 2020, M/M, Moment in time, Prompt to be tender, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukosband/pseuds/Rukosband
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan (mostly Kakuzu) are enjoying a rare moment of peace at an inn.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Series: Kakuhida Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026061
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	In Our Own Time

**Author's Note:**

> Kakuhida week 2020 prompt day 6: To be tender

Deft fingers ran over Kakuzu's scalp, massaging gentle circles as they made their way back, leaving temporarily to comb down the length of his hair only to return back to the top and start the process all over again. He allowed his eyes to slip closed, humming a moan of pleasure as Hidan worked out the two weeks worth of dirt, sweat, and grime. 

Baths and showers were a rare luxury when every shinobi with a bingo book could recognize them so they had to be careful of where they stayed. (That, and Hidan tended to have a big mouth that got them into more trouble than out.) They never stayed anywhere too long, opting more for nights spent out in the woods rather than a local inn. The risks were just too great. But every once in a while they found a nice town with little to no shinobi presence. Then they could relax and have a decent night's rest.

He could practically hear Hidan grinning behind him as he relaxed, easing back slightly enough to press a little closer to the warm body behind him. Small moments like these were the only times he allowed Hidan behind him, too paranoid otherwise to let someone with a penchant for killing  _ just for fun _ to be in his blind spot. Hidan could behave, but only if he wasn't bored or on a sacrificing binge.

Hidan pulled him back with almost no force, that's how relaxed Kakuzu was, until he was flush against him, the masks having been removed beforehand. Kakuzu allowed the slender fingers that grazed over his jaw to urge his head up and then he cracked his eyes open enough to see Hidan grinning down at him, just as he expected.

"Careful, 'Kuzu," his partner warned teasingly. "Wouldn't want anyone to know what a big softie you are."

Kakuzu huffed a laugh and reached up, saying, "They wouldn't live long enough to remember," and grabbed a fistful of Hidan's hair, pulling him down so they could share a kiss. It was an awkward angle, being upside down, but Hidan didn't seem to mind as he hummed into Kakuzu's mouth.

Water lapped up to his collarbone and on either side of him, Hidan’s legs tightened around him just enough to let Kakuzu know their kissing was having an effect on him. Pulling back a little, Hidan tilted his head enough so he could look Kakuzu in the eyes and gave a lopsided grin. "You realize your head is basically in my lap, right?"

Yes, he was aware. And he pulled Hidan back down for another long kiss, this time with a little more hunger behind it. Hidan's hands moved to cup Kakuzu's cheeks, thumbing the stitching that held his split face together and moaned as Kakuzu nipped at his lip.

Hidan squirmed and broke away, slightly out of breath and flushed red, but his eyes snapped onto Kakuzu with a glare. "Seriously," he scolded. "I don't want you getting mad at me because I poked you."

Rolling his eyes, Kakuzu sat up and spun around so he could lean back into the spray of water and rinse out his hair. The tub was ridiculously huge to accommodate the both of them and given the price tag on the room he was  _ going _ to get his money's worth. He needed this treat. They both did. After running across the continent chasing bounties the last month with barely any rest in between assignments they'd hardly had time to just take a moment and appreciate things. It sounded completely unreasonable when Hidan had suggested this place but once he had sunk into the steamy water with Hidan, he almost didn't want to leave.

When he finished washing the soap from his hair he looked over to see Hidan pouting while drawing through the sweat of the tiles. He must believe Kakuzu was angry. He’ll have to change that.

Reaching behind him, Kakuzu pulled up the drain plug, causing a deep gurgle of air to escape the pipes and the water to begin draining in a mini vortex. He turned off the water next, ignoring the, first confused, then hurt, look Hidan gave him as he stepped out the tub and began toweling off. Hidan drew his knees up and continued to sulk until Kakuzu addressed him with a sly smile.

"Are you coming?" Hidan tilted his head up at him, both glaring and awaiting clarification. Kakuzu further grinned. "For once we have an oversized bed and I plan on using it for more than just sleeping."

Hidan's eyes grew comically wide, his face lighting up with undeniable joy. He didn't even try to hide how excited he was, scrambling out of the tub and splashing water everywhere, even slipping which would have ended catastrophically had Kakuzu not caught him. In his arms, Hidan beamed up at him, a rosy tint to the tops of his cheeks from mild embarrassment but hiding it by gushing over Kakuzu saving him. 

Kakuzu only shook his head with a soft exasperated smile until he was rewarded with a deep kiss, long fingers slipping through Kakuzu's hair and gripping fistfuls to pull him close. Instinctively, Kakuzu grabbed Hidan by the hips and grinded into him, taking advantage of the gasp he elicited to nip at Hidan's bottom lip. Hidan moaned and pulled at Kakuzu's hair to encourage him to follow, stepping backwards towards the door and mouth never leaving his own.

Hidan was always eager and willing, sometimes at the worst of times. The only moments he couldn’t be bothered was during his praying. But afterwards? Well, half the time he rushed his prayers just so he could literally jump into Kakuzu’s lap, covered in blood and gore and all. Not that Kakuzu minded  _ too  _ much. You don’t live to be a hundred without being desensitized and sometimes that fresh off the battlefield adrenaline rush couldn’t be ignored.

Tonight wasn’t one of those times. Tonight he planned on taking his time. 

They stumbled and tripped over each other's feet, Hidan producing a small whine of frustration when progress was becoming too slow. Kakuzu chuckled and took the hint, gliding his hands down until they were mid-thigh and gave a warning tug. Hidan inhaled sharply and quickly wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck before tightening his leg muscles for a small hop. It gave Kakuzu the ease of access to hoist Hidan up and carry him.

Hidan proceeded to wrap his legs over Kakuzu's hips and resume his attack on Kakuzu's mouth, one hand gliding up the back of his nape and into his hair, fisting it gently as Kakuzu carried him to the bed. 

From there he’ll take it slow. There was no need for the fast fuck like when they were out in the field — not when there was no danger lurking to disrupt them. No need to rush and force satisfaction just to get it over with. No, tonight, even if Hidan wanted it fast and rough, he’ll take his time and make love properly. He’ll make a mess of Hidan in the gentlest of ways and declare his love, not with words, but tender kisses and delicate touches. Kakuzu will lace their hands together and pin Hidan underneath him as he rocked them gently into the mattress. He’ll absorb every moan and cry and gasp Hidan has to offer and never forget those sounds. He’ll take all of the demands and curses and file them away and maybe indulge Hidan once or twice.

For the man of his affections owned all five of his hearts and the future ones he had yet to obtain.


End file.
